Dan's Night Out
by Ishipit24
Summary: Dan got drunk, that's a story on it's own. But this time, he woke up next to a girl? A one-shot I wrote awhile ago, not Phan (Sorry!) It's just something I wrote to get a laugh. Rated T because...Dan.


**This is just a one-shot I got the idea for a little while ago. Hope you like it!**

* * *

I wake up disoriented. _Jesus, Isabelle. How much did you have to drink last night? _Trying to open my eyes, I close them instantly because of the bright sunlight streaming through the window. My head aches and my ears are ringing, other than that I was just confused. I try and sit up, but I realize there's an arm draped across my waist. It lays limply in my lap, its owner obviously still asleep. My eyes trail up the arm, looking quickly to his face. He has the most beautiful hair, sweeping slightly over his eye. I think nothing of him as I bury myself beneath the duvet, the familiar checkered grey and black duvet. A few minutes pass before I can actually process anything, so I try and recall last night. I remember drinking a lot, too much, before stumbling into a taller man, spilling hes drink all over me. Being both highly intoxicated we just laugh it off, drawing closer to each other. It blurs a bit, and the next thing I remember is making out with the same stranger before being lightly pushed onto a bed, not breaking contact. I blush a deep shade of scarlet as I remember _other _things, but I just try to focus on right now. He stirred a bit, puling me closer to him. I turn over so I could face him, paying attention this time. He opens his eyes slowly, not focusing them at first. Laying his eyes one me completely, he sits up quickly.

"Oh God. Oh God," is all he says, running his hand through his hair. He lifts up the duvet and looks under it, putting it down a second later. "Shit."

"What?" I ask, sitting up as well. I don't realize my bareness until he looks over, only to shield his eyes a millisecond later. I cover my chest with the duvet.

"Did we-?" Oh shit," he says again.

'If you don't mind me asking," I start. "Where the hell am I!?"

"You're in my bed, in my flat, but how the fuck did you get up here?" He replies.

"The powers of alcohol, I believe." He runs his his hand through his hair again.

"We were drunk, our brains weren't functioning properly, this wasn't supposed to happen. Phil- fuck, Phil probably hear the whole thing! What's he gonna think?" I finally try and make sense of the situation. _Great hair, the duvet, Phil. _Finally, it clicks.

"Shit!" I exclaim really loudly, making him look over.

"What?"

"You're Dan Howell," I mumble into my hands. "I had drunk sex with Dan Howell." There's a few seconds of silence.

"You watch my videos?"

"Yeah, and that's probably a factor on how I got up here in the first place. Do you remember anything?"

"Very little. Um, I had too much to drink. I think I ran into you and spilt your drink on you. Sorry about that, by the way. Um, I remember you, uh..." his face turns completely red. "Look, I'm sorry this happened," he starts, looking at me. "It was a drunken mistake."

"It's okay, I understand." I start getting up, throwing the duvet off of me.

"Holy hell! Warn me next time!" Dan shouts, covering his eyes.

"So there'll be a next time?" I jokingly ask, standing up.

"I didn't say that!"

"Yes you did."

"Yeah, okay. I did, but that's not what I meant!"

"Jesus, take a joke. I was kidding."

"Are you dressed now?" He asks as I slip into my dress.

"Yeah, you can look." He takes his hand off of his eyes. "Mind zipping me up?" I turn my back so he could stand up. A few short seconds pass until I hear the quiet sound of the zipper.

"Um, if you could, um..." Dan starts. I shield my eyes as I walk out of the room, towards the lounge. Sitting on the couch as I enter, Phil sits on his computer, sipping some tea. He looks up at me, almost dropping his mug. Setting it on the table, he stands up.

"Phil," he states, holding his hand to me.

"Isabelle," I reply, taking his hand in mine.

"So, uh, you guys have fun last night?" He asks, letting my hand go. I can feel my face turn a deep red.

"You heard?" I turn a deeper shade as he nods.

"Yeah." At that moment, Dan walks into the room.

"Well, this is awkward," he states, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I should go now," I motion for the door.

"Why, Daniel, won't you walk her to the door?" Phil asks, smiling at Dan's discomfort.

"Yeah, okay." Leading me towards the door, he opens it and steps aside.

"Well, um, this has been fun," I comment, cringing at my word choice a second later. He clears his throat and nods. Stepping through the door, I look back at Dan in the doorway and smile. He smiles a bit in return and closes the door slowly. My face drops, my smile dripping from my face. Walking down the stairs, I get a sudden thought. I walk back to the top of the stairs and stare at the door.

"Fuck!" I exclaim loudly. From behind me the door opens.

"What" I hear Dan ask, and I turn to look at him.

"Hey neighbor," I respond shakily. He stares at me for a moment before connecting his palm to his face.

"Fuck," he mumbles under his breath.

* * *

**Sooo... yeah that happened. I hope I captured Dan's speech correctly, and you thought it was okay. Please don't kill me!**

**xxIshipit24xx**


End file.
